Magic user
A magic user is any organism with the ability to actively use or manipulate magic. Dragons Dragons were considered to be the original users of magic (besides the Grey Folk). Through their pact with elves, and later the humans, their ability to use magic was transferred to other species. Their magic transcends the Ancient Language and other barriers placed by the mysterious Grey Folk, and, as such, is more powerful and inexplicable than that used by other species. Dragons used magic to breathe fire, but besides that had no true control over the magic they wrought, a prime example being the dragon Saphira repairing Isidar Mithrim. However, on the rare occasions that Dragons do use magic, it happens when they experience or feel something extremely emotional or experience a great emotional need or desperation. Riders By extension of their bond with a dragon, a Rider was granted the ability to * use magic * cast powerful spells outside the limits of most normal magicians thanks to the possibility of their dragon lending them strength (one can imagine how much strength a being the size of a dragon may have). Additionally, Rider magic was powerful even without the aid of a dragon - Eragon was said to be more powerful than the most powerful members of Du Vrangr Gata. When they bonded with a dragon, a Rider received the gedwëy ignasia, which was a mark on their hand through which they channeled their power. Usage of the other hand was possible; however, it was significantly more difficult than that of the hand bearing the gedwëy ignasia. See Dragon Riders. Elves Elves were considered an inherently magical race, due partially to their bond with the dragons. Thus, the magic of the elves outstrips that used by dwarves or humans, though is normally weaker than that of a mature rider and pales in comparison to that of a Dragon. The culture of the Elven race is said to be highly regarded by all other species, though this may be untrue with the Dwarves. When they work together, Elves may accomplish very powerful magic. An example is how well the forest of Du Weldenvarden is guarded from outside attacks. Dragons are not even able to fly over it without losing the capability of flight, and falling to the trees below. Magicians Magicians were people born with a natural ability to manipulate magic. Magicians don't require the aid of potions or spirits to complete their magic - all of their power comes from within themselves. Known magicians: The Twins, Carn, Trianna Healers Some healers were magicians, witches, or wizards who could use magic to cure wounds and illnesses. It should be noted that not all healers were magic users. Spellweavers Spellweavers were powerful magicians who spent their time creating spells using their extensive knowledge of the Ancient Language. Spellweavers had to study for countless years in order to reach the point in which they were powerful enough to create spells. Because of this, most spellweavers were elves. One should point out that "spellweaver" is never given as an explicit category of magic user, however, it would seem that it denotes a "professional magician" , i.e. one who has spent their life studying and practicing magic. Known spellweavers: Vándil, Dvalar, Blödhgarm, Eragon Shadeslayer, Dazhgra, Tenga, Oromis, Arya Shades A Shade was a type of sorcerer or sorceress who summoned a spirit or spirits that he or she couldn't control, and consequently became possessed by it or them in both mind and body, either forced or willingly. Shades were always evil, and had superhuman abilities. A Shade could only be killed by being stabbed through the heart.Their swordsmanship far exceads humans and is usually better than the elves. Known Shades: Durza, Varaug Sorcerers and Sorceresses Sorcerers received their magical power through the summoning and controlling of spirits. If a sorcerer summoned a spirit or spirits which were too powerful for them to control, the spirits would possess them, and the sorcerer would become a Shade. Known sorcerers and sorceresses: Haeg, Trianna, Carsaib Witches, Wizards , a witch]] Witches and wizards receive their magical powers through the concoction of various potions and elixirs. Witches also have the ability to read people's fortunes. The common practice was to look into a crystal ball, but Angela has said that this doesn't really work. To read someone's true future, you must cast the knuckle bones of a dragon, which contain true magic. Each bone represents a different symbol, and depending on how the bones are arranged when they fall, the symbols will reveal your future. Known witches and wizards: Angela Spirits Spirits are ethereal creatures found in Alagaësia. They are capable of practicing powerful magic and have immense mental power. Each spirit is inherently magical, capable of extremely powerful and complicated magic. One example of magic they performed is the transformation of a white lily into gold and crystals - all the while retaining its life. Known Spirits: Spirits in Carsaib, The Beast, Unidentified spirit es:Ser mágico pl:Mag Category:Magic Category:Magic users